Massacre
by Carryoutsada
Summary: A little girl is found in a scene of murdered bodies, with signs of attempted rape of both the victims and herself. NOTICE IS UP.
1. Opening

**As new as I may seem, I'll be quick to tell you all that I am literate, and have a good mind. I recently registered, so you haven't seen any of my work yet…**

**Since I have no real experience with law, I am hitting my head against the screen of my lovely Dell XPS 400, but I wish I didn't have to. But that's the way some things are, eh?**

**Of course, I will try my best, and I would just love it if you guys give me some ideas and tips, after reading the opening segment. I don't mind criticism, just as long as it doesn't discourage me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU. The werewolf does.**

MASSACRE- Opening

**"In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories."**

We start off in a busy hospital hallway; doctors and nurses scurry by, while patients in wheelchairs and stretchers are escorted by a select few. After several seconds of medical-lifestyles, the camera focuses on the back of a nurse, and slowly turns to show her face. Black, and perhaps in her mid-thirties, her thick black hair is pulled back in a short bun. She wears plain white medical clothes, with white tennis shoes. And in her ears, there are studs of pearl. In her left hand, the nurse holds a clipboard, with small handwriting scribbled here and there. The nurse makes a right turn, heading into a hallway still as crowded. But soon, she enters a stairway and begins to head up another floor.

As she pushes through a door, into a hallway with barely a soul inside, she keeps walking. Soon, we find ourselves in a dead-end, where no one is at all; the nurse approaches a door, and knocks.

No reply.

She knocks again, a little harder this time, and says, "Hello?"

Yet again, not an answer. The nurse bites her lip, and gives an expression that tells us this nurse wants to leave, and return home. But knowing she has to report a message, attempts something else.

Trying not to be rude, she gently opens the door. Her hand slowly turns the knob, and she walks in. At first, she isn't looking inside, but-

"I'm sorry to disturb your meeting, but- oh my god!"

The camera turns, showing us a meeting room. A long black table in the center appears, surrounded by red cushioned chairs. But there is a disturbance- bloodied bodies are thrown every. Pools of crimson blood are beneath them, with signs of stab wounds in the stomachs. The only remaining survivor is under the table, crying. It is a girl of nearly seven, only wearing a shirt and briefs. Her light brown hair is disturbed, and her hazel eyes are wide, with small shiny tears trickling down her cheeks. Her skin is pale, yet not naturally. And she is shaking, with fear.

**I really do hope you liked that! Originally, I wanted to write it as a script but changed my mind. Once again, I do not mind any criticism. I would really appreciate some ideas/tips, since I'm a little stuck here. But even if none come to me, I will try my best. And next time, of course, the chapters will be longer. Thank you, and please review!**


	2. Chapter One

**I apologize for taking so long to update; with the interference of schoolwork and watching my siblings, I've been awfully busy. But I also bring you all a longer update, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU. The ugly guy I saw online the other day does.**

Massacre

Chapter One

And in minutes, the whole room is set into action.

Doctors, nurses, and others crowd around out in the hallway, looking for something interesting as the police associate with each other. All with one purpose: to find the answer to the mystery.

The young girl sits in the lounge; a room with its entrance in the meeting room, now dressed in different clothes and brushed hair. She is not disturbed, and stares at the floor.

Soon, a woman enters the room. She appears to be in her early forties, with short brown hair and a serious face. The woman wears her overcoat, and freshly washed jeans beneath its dark brown end. Her boots are shiny black, yet not too new, either.

She approaches the girl, squatting down to her height, and looks into her eyes.

"Hello," she says, attempting to get the girl's attention, "I'm Olivia."

The girl's body shifts in the seat, yet she still stares down at the floor. Her face is still pale, with no life at all.

And Olivia tries again. "I, well…"

Silence isn't always deadly, although it's the very cause of impatience. Yet the girl only dares to say a word, but nothing will escape her lips.

---

"So, what really happened?"

The black man in front of him, still looking through the two-way mirror, replied, "Well, from what I hear, the police were called in from a screaming woman. Say she said that she found a scene of corpses, and a girl."

The detective, John Munch, nodded and looked through the mirror. Her arms leaning on the table, the girl sat, looking at the mirror. Not knowing anyone was watching, she made faces, ranging from the silliness of childhood, to the attempts of adult life. And for the moments, she seemed to have forgotten she was a victim.

Detective Odafin "Fin" Tutuola continued, pausing only a second before the first words passed through his lips, "Her name's Meryl Dillon, eight years old, and up until now, led a normal life."

"Normal," a word, is meaning "lack of significant deviation from the average." The Special Victims Unit did not see normal as something regular, and thus strange at a glance.

"What did they say happened?"

Fin shrugged, scratching behind his head at the same time. "No one knows yet. I reckon she's not talking."

---

It's late. The sky, minutes after losing its sun, is nearly black. The city lights are its beauty, with the moon, sulking behind.

A man sits at his desk, Detective Elliot Stabler, as he is better known, writing something in a notebook. He looks tired, like anyone else who'd witnessed a long day of work.

And then a woman walks in, the same one who is recognized as Olivia, or more precise, Detective Olivia Benson.

She carries a paper cup of coffee, drinking it slowly.

"Hey," she says, after another sip, "Isn't it getting late?"

The man looks up, putting his pen down, and shrugs. "Not really, it's only…"

He glances at his watch, and then continues, "It's only 8:53."

"Okay," Olivia replies. Clearly, she has now finished her coffee, and throws it out in a trash bin. And she adds, "Did Melinda find anything in those corpses?"

"Huh?" Elliot says, after being distracted by his work for the moments.

Olivia repeated, slightly annoyed, "Did Melinda find anything in those bodies?"

He nodded, now paying no attention to his dear pen and notebook.

"Oh, okay. Yes, she did. Stab wounds in four of the nine, and some were raped."

"Raped?" Olivia asked, recalling looking at the bodies. All of them look stabbed, some in the head, and only a few seemed to have their blood smeared. But raped?

"Yeah. Only the women though. The assailant must have raped them, then somehow managed to knock their skulls open."

She nodded her head, imagining the way those women looked, "But we only have only one witness, don't we? That girl, Meryl?"

"You got it."

---

"Can you tell me about who hurt you and those other people?"

The little girl resting her head against the circular table breathed in, and out, and kept her eyes on the two-way mirror, still unaware that it wasn't actually "just" a mirror. Her light brown hair is down, covering her shoulders and parts of her face. She ignores the speaker.

"Does it disturb you?"

"What?" she manages to croak. She turns her head, to look at the speaker. In front of her, an Asian man sits, with a clipboard on the table. D**r**. George Huang, as he is known for, repeats his words.

"Does it bother you?"

Meryl moves her head, her chin now resting on the back of her hands. She looks straight at the doctor. "What do you mean?"

The doctor looks at her, then changes his wording: "Could you tell me about what happen-"

"Yes."

Dr. Huang is confused for a brief moment, surprised that a victim would answer so quickly, or so early. He gives a little nod of the head, then picks up his clipboard…just in _case._

He glances at the mirror, then turns back, "Who hurt you?"

She looks at the table, a dark brown, filed wood. Or at least, that was what the pattern seemed to be.

"Um," Meryl bit her lip, "There were two men."

Instantly, the scene changes. We are now outside the room, getting an image of it through the two-way mirror. Standing in front of it, looking through, is once again Olivia Benson, and another woman.

We can see Dr. Huang write something down once again, then hear his voice as though it was on a radio, "Could you tell me what they looked like?"

"Uh-huh," she said, but didn't say anything else. A minute rolled by, and she looked paralyzed, as though she could never speak again.

Dr. Huang tried to pry her open, "Were they tall, or a short, or one tall, one short?" He gave a small laugh at his joke.

And once again, Meryl looked like there was no time gap. She shrugged.

"They were both kind of in between…"

"Anything else about them?"

"No," she said, but shook her head, "Uh, I mean, nothing I could…see…you know, um…they were both wearing black clothes, and what do you call those things? Those masks that cover your face and head?"

"Ski masks?" he tried.

"Yes."

And he jotted yet more down into the clipboard.

Benson, still watching the two talk, turned her head at the woman beside her, watching her look at them.

"It's so odd that she can give us that much information, isn't it?"

The other woman nodded, paying close attention to the scene. Her shoulder-length blonde hair brushes against her face, resulting in her pushing it away.

Benson watches too, looking at Meryl who's emotions seems to be raw. And we go back into the room.

"Would you tell me how it happened?" Dr. Huang asks.

Meryl nods, her lips parted, and takes a few seconds to think it over, "My momma is a nurse."

The doctor looks at her, realizing that her mother must of worked at the hospital, "Did you go to work with her?"

"Yeah."

The room is silent once again, and without being told to, Meryl utters more words, "She had to go to the meeting room, but I didn't want to be alone."

Dr. Huang stares at her, then helps her along, "So you went with her?"

"Uh-huh," she replies, giving a click of the tongue, "I sat in the corner."

The doctor writes more notes down in the clipboard, yet Meryl adds in distress, "Don't do that!"

He looks up, surprised, and sets the clipboard down on the table; "You don't want me to take notes?"

Meryl scrunches up her face, nodding. A few tears trickle down her cheek, rolling onto her shirt. She sniffs in through her nose, then whispers, "I don't want to do this no more. I wanna stop!"

Dr. Huang understands, and gets up to leave. Soon, Benson, the woman, and himself face each other.

"She's…" Dr. Huang begins, "In an odd state. Perhaps stress, I'm guessing."

"So, she talks, yet once it settles in, she stops?"

Dr. Huang nods to Benson, and adds, "It seems to be. We'll give her time."

**Well, there you have it. The first chapter to "Massacre." Hopefully, it seems to be good.**

**As far as I saw, I only have two reviews. But for all those lurkers, I do hope you come out of your shell, especially if you like the storyline.**

**And for anyone new, please read and review. I really want some inspiration from readers!**

**Thank you!**


	3. Notice Not Apart of Story

I apologize, for all you patient viewers, that this isn't an update. I've been awfully busy, but I'm writing up a new chapter for the story.

I do want you to know, though, that I would appreciate any ideas more than ever. Because I really need them.

Either way, I hope to at least get the new chapter up in about two weeks time. I do thank the two viewers for reviewing!

I nearly gave up on this story, and now I have some inspiration, once again.


End file.
